<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>（IA）扳回一局 by ZenithKirkland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991143">（IA）扳回一局</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenithKirkland/pseuds/ZenithKirkland'>ZenithKirkland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guns N' Roses, Rock Music RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, M/M, Rating May Change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:14:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenithKirkland/pseuds/ZenithKirkland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>说实话只要是个正常男性，胯间坐着这样一个，搔首弄姿拼尽自己一切勾引人本事像个发情母狐狸一样胡来，只是为了看身下人窘迫表情的红发婊子，试问谁不会有生理反应。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Axl Rose/Izzy Stradlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>（IA）扳回一局</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>幫列表代發的<br/>作者是安九（657338414）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>说实话只要是个正常男性，胯间坐着这样一个，搔首弄姿拼尽自己一切勾引人本事像个发情母狐狸一样胡来，只是为了看身下人窘迫表情的红发婊子，试问谁不会有生理反应。更何况这个男性是有着正常生理需求的Izzy，而那个红发婊子是他从小一起长大，一起在街头打架砸酒瓶、分享过劣质烟酒女人和无数个难熬夜晚的发小。讲道理这紧身的皮裤现在勒的他生疼。事到临头，不得不上，大丈夫能屈能伸，不过是开口求人罢了。<br/>Izzy开口了，在Axl看来这可是一次重大战略成功，就差恨不得录下来放进歌里循环播放个八百遍已流传后世，他高兴的有点过头，不过也能理解，哪个年轻人没有乐极生悲过。Izzy继续在内心中重复了一遍小贱人这样的咒骂，幸好Axl在喋喋不休的羞辱他是下半身思考的动物同时手也没闲着，弹钢琴时灵巧的手指此时在他的皮带上胡乱扒拉的扯动，明显的不想让他憋在裤裆里的那活儿好受。<br/>好在一波三折（分别是Axl扯掉了他裤子上的纽扣，手指被Izzy皮带上无用的花里胡哨装饰片划了个口子，膝盖跪在床上找着力点的时候碾到了不知道是谁的墨镜，随后就被他扒拉到地板上混入其他狼藉）后，Izzy终于能感受到一点点肌肤相亲的温存，之前的接吻当然不算，那算在打架里面。半勃起的阴茎蹭在人臀缝之间滑动，肌肤或许都被磨蹭出一片红印，火急火燎的黏在一起简直能擦除火星却迟迟不能进入正题。一个合格猎手潜伏着知道应当在什么时候保持耐心，而不是猴急的追赶以错过真正的佳肴，Izzy沉着表情在加重的鼻息中像一只猎犬等到着他将要赢得奖励。<br/>Axl睥睨欣赏着由自己给别人带来的欲求不满，这种感觉就像是在舞台上看到疯狂的人群高举着双手试图从镁光灯强烈的光线下抓取到什么一样，而他就是主导台下一切澎湃欲望的那个人，满意的不行。但是Izzy的手还依旧铐在床头，偶尔划拉发出响声，链子摩擦劣质木头刮蹭出痕迹，润滑这种事情只能由Axl自己来做。<br/>从这个时候起，依旧处在较量中的两个人，天平似乎有所倾斜了。<br/>Axl把黏糊糊的膏体往穴口转着圈的抹上，跟体温有一定差距的手指激的他一哆嗦，但是他丝毫不愿意让Izzy看出有自己有什么端倪。因此他把头埋得很低来让发丝遮挡几乎延伸到脖颈的绯红，却因为这个鸵鸟头埋沙子一样的举措把屁股翘的很高。Izzy视线尽管被人乱七八糟支棱起来的头发挡的差不多，也依旧可以看到他手指带着晶亮水渍进出在那一片花白肉体中，凭借想象跟以往的经验，Izzy知道这个时候手指被包裹进湿热的那种触感，是一点点拆开礼物攻破人逞强防线的一步，他这样的动作做过很多次，不管是粗暴还是温柔，总能收获不同反应或是抱怨或是一脸满足风骚可爱的主唱。而这次则不同，看Axl抚慰自己着实太刺激了，就像是个出来卖却拉不到客的雏生疏卖弄风骚却又带着倔强傲慢，他大腿上甚至感受到了两滴粘稠的液体滴落在上面，怕是小家伙自己生疏控制不好剂量，那些过多的润滑液被紧箍在手指上的穴肉挤压凝聚溢出才滴下来的。棒极了，这可以列入年度最劲爆小电影场景前三。<br/>也许是Izzy引颈向往的动作太过明显，毕竟谁不想一睹上一秒还在沾沾自喜不可一世的家伙把手指伸进自己的屁股为自己接下来挨操做准备。Axl不是很乐意，他另一只空闲的手本来是打算帮忙扒着臀肉方便自己赶紧做完这费劲儿活，但他不爽，所以他要继续为难Izzy。手指钳在人勃起的阴茎根部，以一种并非是伺候安抚的力度揉弄着，刚刚被划破的口子几乎已经凝结起来的血液又开始聚集在那处，丝丝渗出的血液跟黏糊糊的前液搅和在一起，随着Axl圈起的手指上下缓慢撸动的动作，被仔细涂抹在柱身上包括每一个褶皱都被“悉心照料”着，简直幼稚如同心智不成熟一意孤行叛逆小孩的报复。<br/>终于Axl开始支起身子跨坐在上方，想办法把那个粗壮的东西往自己身体里塞，Izzy干躺着被摆布只是稍微的怂胯一副配合模样实则蔫坏。倒不是说通过Axl的准备工作，他的后穴已经被自己照顾的完全柔软湿润，而是他手指酸的不行，在加上完全感受到自己的身体上器官温热的包裹着手指，实在是让人羞耻。被自己一意孤行满足自尊心结果挑拨起情欲，并且迫切的希望有个人来填满，寻找到那个能舒服的点然后狠命操过去，这样的事情Axl打死也不会说。<br/>Izzy忍辱负重，承受了各式各样的挑逗，终于到了一点点收网吃香的部分，说实话他觉得这件事情再漫长一点可能就要憋出问题了，更何况Axl刚刚手上功夫尽管一点都不温柔，却真的差点让他缴械，这样他不仅输了第二局，还会被冠上一个早泄的称号弄得大家第二天人尽皆知。<br/>草率的扩张准备并不充分，肉棒一寸寸顶开穴口也显得有些干涩费力，Axl，一个自私自利只顾着自己爽的混蛋，当然不会忍痛加快速度，而是缓慢缓慢适应屁股后面夹上Izzy那根饱受折磨的阴茎，惹得Izzy甚至都差点没忍住骂身上这家伙老牛拉破车慢慢腾腾，肉体温热包裹的感觉简直就是处刑，是温度不断升高的温泉水蒸的人头脑发昏四肢酥麻。<br/>如果Izzy不是处在这种情况下，他一定会紧扣人腰间那个刚好凹陷的位置，卡死了限制主人想要挣脱不安分的摆动，纯粹的控制欲充斥着大脑的快感不亚于身下的操弄，然后再大力摆动抽插一番，这样两个人都爽，他清楚得很。<br/>终于完全吞入的时候两人都长长的出来一口气，实际上Izzy这一段一直在观察，难得骑乘体位，可以清楚的看到Axl泛着粉红的身躯，闪过的一下下反光是胸口小巧乳头上的那个乳环，反射闪烁的光线随着费力动作喘气上下起伏的胸膛晃人眼睛，蓬松的头发背着灯光印上了一圈金红色的光晕，明知道这家伙跟自己一样十恶不赦坏事儿离经叛道的事儿干了一箩筐，这家伙却偏偏保持了这种单纯跟太阳一样的温暖，会在某些疲惫放下伪装时展露，而这样有着一丝圣洁意味的却正坐在自己胯间上下，用淌着水的小穴吞咽抚慰他的阴茎。真是他妈的要了命的性感。<br/>这样的分神并不能对下体欲望的发泄有什么帮助，实际上只能是愈演愈烈。他死死的契合在Axl的身体里，Axl灵巧的扭腰起伏稍微稍微有些缓解，但是这家伙高估了自己打完架之后的体力，大腿酸痛的甚至开始打颤，几次支撑不住身子的任由自己坐下去，恰好的撞在某一处激的呻吟溢出。<br/>他伏身在自己黑发吉他手的上方，粗重的呼吸暴露他的力不从心。Izzy偏偏头避开那些挠的他发痒的头发，贴上了人耳边轻声低语，若有若无的声音只有仔细支起耳朵才能捕捉到恶魔的蛊惑，他让Axl解开手铐自己来帮他爽，“我只是帮你一把。”<br/>去掉项圈的猎犬有着不达目的誓不罢休的精神，挣脱出去解放的双手让主动权移位，拉锯战的较量终于要告一段落，累计的欲望只求着能够酣畅淋漓的发泄出来，妈的就应该干的这个家伙头脑空白操到他自己都不知道自己姓甚名谁。他将自己准确大力的嵌在Axl身体中，丝毫不给人机会握着腰部就向下按，没有什么余下的理智再去思考技巧玩弄，纯粹凭借俩人那些次精疲力尽几乎要把对方活剥生吃饱腹一样的做爱本能，让肉体碰撞的声音充斥着有着浑浊空气满是性爱气息的小房间。<br/>Izzy掐在Axl那个柔韧腰间的手指简直要陷入骨肉中，或许他手上不整齐还粗糙的茧子会划拉在娇嫩的皮肤上，如果稍微挪动一下手指的位置就能看到那一片因挤压缺血，从白色印记转为艳丽红色的色情场面。不过这还不到欣赏的时候，大力抽插的动作丝毫不含糊，完全不留余地的把之前那个骚货按在勃起充血的肉刃上操干，大开大合到快速小频率的抽动，力度大到Axl怀疑这个疯子要把卵蛋都塞进来，无法挣脱任人摆布的样子让他自己一瞬间产生了自己只是一个泄欲工具的错觉，耻辱的感觉想让他骂人，却因为硬要抿嘴堵上呼之欲出的放荡呻吟而所求不能。Axl很少压抑自己的声音，有时候Izzy怀疑他俩做爱时整栋楼充斥的都是Axl的叫床声，当他硬要憋下这样情绪发泄明显又是自尊心在作祟，这种调皮捣蛋男孩行为当然要给予惩罚。<br/>最终的结果就是Axl嗓子哑的如同经历了五个小时连续不断地演唱会，在台上跑了八百个来回的汗涔涔，整个人像一条被捞出水的鱼因为缺氧而瘫软地压在自家兄弟的胸口，他身上泛着好看的粉红色，那双从来不停歇也能唱出令人震撼声音的嘴巴终于连呻吟也没办法发出，刚刚那场冲刺搞得人恍惚，他甚至觉得Izzy是不是都操到他大脑为什么有一瞬间他几乎都感受不到自己，眼前空白快感却一波一波来临让他没有安全感也没有出息的抱紧身旁的人，眼角眼泪的低落根本不受理性控制，他就跟一个性压抑了一辈子的老处女第一次体会到真正的性爱而无法自拔一般。被操哭绝对的够丢脸，但是疲惫让他没办法任性的发泄小脾气，更何况酸软抽筋的大腿使不上任何力气，而屁股中还留着Izzy射进去的那一股精液粘稠的随便动动都要顺着腿根向下流。<br/>Izzy舒坦了，甚至有点贪恋身上这个柔软的家伙，两个人身子黏糊糊贴在一起的触感让他回想到了在印第安纳夏天打闹的日子，有些僵硬犹豫了一下掌心还是落在人发丝上眉眼间顿时带上了些柔和。在当做丧家犬居无定所的时候偶尔怀旧一下也没什么，没人知道第二天等着自己的是什么，只有身前这具鲜活的肉体带出的活力，带着血腥气和让人欲罢不能的肉欲是自己仍旧活着的证明。不管怎么样，Izzy扳回一局。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>